Naruto The Untold Story
by Icela1000
Summary: A story me and my crazy best friends Fan Fiction that we've created together. Me... Mitsuki My BFF... Ichuta


NarutoThe Untold Story

NARUTO: THE UNTOLD STORY

Naruto strode happily towards the Hokages office. 'A new day and a new mission!' he thought. Trailing shortly behind him was Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. They reached the large building and Naruto ran in.

"Hey old man," Naruto said "What's our mission today? Better not be a D Rank! Believe it!"

Sakura clenched her hand getting ready to hit Naruto over the head with her fist.

Kakashi beat her to it.

"Naruto! Don't disrespect the Hokage like that!" He said.

Naruto fell on his butt and whimpered rubbing the large bump on his head.

"Its okay Kakashi, don't worry, I'm not the youth I used to be," Sarutobi said

"and in fact, i am giving you a high ranked mission today as well! Its your lucky day Naruto!"

"Really!? Wow! Your the coolest Hokage EVER!" Naruto jumped up, the bump on his head was gone.

"Well, I wouldn't say that... the reason I'm doing this is because you did such a good job. Tanzuna the man you escorted home sent me a letter saying that you guys were phenomenal, and that you did every thing to protect him and his family. Just like a real ninja would." Said Sarutobi.

"Tazuna really said all that?" Sakura said.

"Yes. He did. The name of the bridge proves all that." Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said looking at the blond boy.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The bridge, they named it after you in your honor. Its called the Great Naruto Bridge." Sarutobi said.

Naruto's eyes lit up. Sasuke Glared at him.

'Why must _Naruto _get all the glory!?' Sasuke thought.

' Narutos really grown, he's even better than me! I never do any thing!' Sakura thought.

"Alright, your new mission is also a escort mission... Your going to escort Yagochi to different places all over fire country and rice patty country, he's a very rich casual man and doesn't like to show he's rich. This time we know there are assassins after him. The clan called Yakotsu. I will also be sending another team with you." Sarutobi said.

"Another squad? Why?" Sasuke said. 'I cant handle more than these three! Don't torcher me so Hokage!' He thought.

"They are from the Village Hidden Under Ground. There home collapsed and have come to us to seek help, we are only letting them stay if they assist us with missions. Since I would normally send a single squad of all jonin, I'm sending two squads with all genin, and two jonin leaders."

'Where have I heard of the "Under Ground Village before...?' Kakashi thought.

"Well if your sending us on a mission with another squad, where is the other squad?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep his feelings about the mission to him self.

A girl looking like she just jumped out of a black and white movie burst into the room. Following her a quite handsome shy looking boy, another short girl who look like she was in a very bad mood and the sensei, a tall strong looking woman.

"This is our other team?!" Naruto and the girl with white spiked hair and black strands coming down from under her forehead protecter said at the same time.

"I can tell you guys will get along great!" The hokage said.

Sasuke and the shorter girl with dark brown eyes and hair were having a very evil looking staring contest.

Sakura was flirting with the boy, tugging on the long white scarf that was tightly wrapped around his neck.

Kakashi was trying(but failing) to get the woman's attention, she shouldered him away with her SPIKED shoulder pads.

"Well... Whats your name?" Naruto asked. "Not that I care..." he said turning his back to the girl.

"My names Mitsuki Haruka... The leader of my team. Not that you needed to know... It's rude to ask somebody's name before giving your own." She said turning her back to Naruto the same way he did to her.

"Oh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next hokage! Belive it!"

"I'm Ichuta, get in my way... I'll kick your ass." She said bluntly.

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha... An avenger..."

"Uh-I'm-Um... I'm Akasu Nari... Please don't don't hurt me...!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno! Sasuke's girl friend!"


End file.
